InuYasha: Final Journey
by JustSomeGuy15
Summary: Set after the last episode of the anime series. More details inside. Chapter 2: The journey begins with another encounter with Sesshoumaru.
1. 1: Brand New Journey

InuYasha

Final Journey

Authors Note:

Greetings. If you've stumbled across this fanfiction, you're in luck. I am very interested in this story, as it will be my own version of the ended anime series.

As the title suggests, it is the final adventure of Inuyasha, and his comrades. A journey to gather the remaining fragments of the Shikon Jewel, and defeat Naraku and his incarnations.

Each and every character is expected to play a vital role in this story, if I can squeeze something in. As a bit of a spoiler, mid-way through the story, I will also try to bring the Shichinin-tai back, this time on the good side, since they were already deceived by Naraku. Not making any promises, though. So don't get your hopes up.

The story will take place sometime after the last episode of the anime, though not directly after. If you have not seen the entire anime series, I suggest you either go back a page, or look up whatever episodes you did not see. Otherwise, you may be extremely confused.

Also, I have not read any of the manga, and I am quite aware the manga continues on even after the anime ends. So, if I should put something on this story that happens later on in the anime, and I do not know about, a tip would be greatly appreciated.

I'll close the note with a: please read, and review! I hate to be working on a story, and think people are not reading my work.

Brand New Journey.

The sun slowly began to rise, rising every slowly in the distance. It parted the clouds, scattering colors of purple, golden yellow, pink, and other such colors across the sky. Birds in the distance began to sing merely, as they began to awake for another day's activity. The morning air was crisp and cool, droplets of dew still clinging to the grass and trees, as the sun had not yet fully risen.

Kaede's hut. Within, comrades and long-time allies all slept soundly. All but one. Kagome rose up from her sitting position on her sleeping bag. Parting the curtain-doors of the hut, she waltzed out of the hut, stretching her arms outward toward the sky. Her nose was soon filled with the crisp smell of the fresh morning air. "A new day…" she said to no one in particular. 'Today is the day.' She thought.

Today, they were going to set out once again for Naraku's castle. Although, not even Inuyasha himself knew where the damn thing was! However, the Shikon Jewel was nearly complete, with only a few shards left. After their previous vow of, 'We will follow Naraku to the ends of the Earth!', it was too late to turn back now. Naraku had done so many horrible things, wronged so many souls.

Inuyasha and Kikyou – Both were deceived by the foul youkai, Naraku. Naraku himself disguised himself as Inuyasha, and cut down Kikyou, making the miko think that Inuyasha had deceived her. Because of this, the two began to quarrel, and soon were treating each other as archenemies. Inuyasha, driven by the sudden treachery of the woman he wished to be with, attempted to steal the Sacred Jewel, in order to become a youkai. But was sealed to the Sacred Tree by Kikyou's Fuin no Ya, (sealing arrow) and would lay dormant there for 50 years. Kikyou also suffered from serious injures from a previous fight with the hanyou, and died thereafter.

Miroku – The houshi with the cursed wind void in his hand. Many years ago, Naraku disguised himself as a demon overlord, whom was challenged to a duel by Miroku's ancestor. Taking the form of many youkai, Naraku defeated the ancient Buddhist, and pierced his right hand, which would soon become the Kazaana. (wind void) This curse would be passed down through the generations of the houshi, including Miroku's, until Naraku was ultimately defeated.

Sango – The last, and strongest of the youkai TaijiYa. A sadistic plot lured many of the TaijiYa to Naraku's castle, where the youkai disguised himself as a human lord, Kagawaki. Sango's younger sibling, Kohaku, their father, and even Sango herself were among the many lured to the castle. There, the TaijiYa battled with a giant spider youkai. After the beast was slain, Naraku took hold of young Kohaku's mind. And, using the boy, slaughtered the TaijiYa's, including his own father! Sango was the only one left alive. Kohaku was slain by the castle guards, but was later brought back by Naraku. 'Kagawaki' decided to spare Sango, and even dressed her injuries.

Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha's older brother. While in his weaker hanyou state, Naraku offered a mortal arm to Sesshoumaru, which had a Shikon fragment embedded into it. This would allow the Tai-youkai to wield Inuyasha's blade, Tetsusaiga, without fail. The true purpose of the arm was to devour Sesshoumaru's entire being. Because of this, and many other atrocities, Sesshoumaru has vowed to see Naraku dead.

Kouga – The wolf youkai. Naraku tempted Kouga's wolf demon tribe, when he lured them to a false castle, by offering them countless Shikon fragments. Many of the tribe went to the castle, Kouga himself, and a few others remained behind. When the wolf youkai arrived at the castle, they were slaughtered by Naraku's late incarnation: the wind sorceress, Kagura. Because of the relentless killing of his entire tribe, Kouga intends to kill Naraku himself.

Kagome was almost certain there were many other people and youkai that Naraku had deceived. She was so caught up in thoughts, she had not even noticed that, by this time, the sun was rising above the mountains, bathing the entire Warring States era in golden sunshine. Almost the exact second the rays hit Kaede's hut, Kagome could hear Inuyasha stirring about in the corner, waking up.

'Great,' Kagome said in her mind, 'He'll want to set off right away.'

Inuyasha was, after all, always eager to travel, if it meant finally destroying Naraku, and forming the entire Shikon Jewel once again. With a sigh, Kagome took a step backward, and began to lean against the wooden hut. A fair breeze began to blow, blowing her blue-black bangs across her eyes. Inuyasha soon emerged from the hut, one arm stretched far above his head, mouth widely ajar, releasing a long yawn. After which he jerked his head to one side, then the other, both times a bone cracking loudly at the base of his neck.

"Why are you awake?" He asked smugly, looking over at Kagome.

"…" She said nothing at first, trying to ignore the hanyou.

Inuyasha took on an irritated look, and clenched a fist, "Hey! I'm talking to--!"

"Osuwari!"

The hanyou was soon kissing the dirt, literally. Ever since their previous encounter with Naraku, Inuyasha seemed to always be cocky. Especially since he had learned yet another technique, the KongouSouha. (diamond spear wave) This powerful attack was given as a gift by Housenki, and is able to shatter Naraku's new, more powerful barriers.

Inuyasha rose back to his feet, shaking clumps of dirt from his hair. Kagome finally looked over at him, and answered, "I'm just thinking is all, Inuyasha. No need to get so smug."

"What the hell are you talking about? There must be some reason."

Kagome sighed, this one was always so cranky and stubborn in the morning. "I just woke up too early, was all. We are going after Naraku and the remaining shards today, right?"

At that, the hanyou snorted, folding his arms within the flowing red sleeved of this haori. "As soon as the other dolts wake up, we'll be on our way."

"Inuyasha… we can't just set out right when the others wake up. We won't travel far if we do. We have to completely wake up, otherwise traveling is useless." Kagome spoke softly, now turning to fully face the hanyou.

"Keh, spare me, would ya'? You humans are so weak, it's pathetic!" Inuyasha said, turning away from the girl.

Kagome scowled, "And exactly what is THAT supposed to mean?" She pointed a finger at him, "You're not the only one here who can fight, you know! We do just fine by ourselves!"

"Oh yeah? Well, exactly WHO is it that always ends up being attacked, or kidnapped? Who has to save you then? ME!" The other retorted.

"Yeah? Well, I'M the one who has to purify and sense the shards for you! Without me, you wouldn't have gotten far!" She paused, and smiled an evil and mischievous grin. "Besides… if you really don't want me, I guess I'll go help Kouga, then…" The girl turned, and started off, as if she really was going to leave. She didn't get far, however, because a clawed hand quickly grabbed her shoulder, and spun her back around.

"What's so great about that flea-infested puppy anyway? If you like him so much, then go! We don't need you! We'll do just fine on our--!"

"Osuwari!"

Bam, faceplant.

"You know you wouldn't get far without me, Inuyasha!"

Before another word could be spoken, a violent –smack!- sound was heard within the hut, followed by a yelp of shock, and pain.

Kagome looked almost knowingly at the hut door, and peaked inside. Sure enough, there was the houshi, laid out on the ground, a throbbing red palm print on his left cheek. Sango looming over him, a death glare on her face, "Hentai!" she screamed.

Shaking her head, Kagome stepped inside, fully, offering a smile toward the TaijiYa, "Good morning, Sango-chan,"

Sango looked up at the reincarnated miko, her gaze softening, "Good morning to you also, Kagome-chan!"

Recovering from the hit, Miroku shot up to his feet, using his concealed right hand to rub the back of his head, "Morning, Kagome-sama!" He grinned.

Kagome only nodded toward the houshi, and bent downward to pick up the half-awake kitsune, Shippou. She nudged him lightly, "Shippou-chan, wake up." Nudge, nudge.

Knowingly, the kitsune child rolled over one to one side, giving the 'Just five more minutes' line. Meanwhile, the neko youkai, Kirara, was already wide awake, and rubbing affectionately against the Taijiya's shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll wake up, once Kaede-sama starts a meal for us," Miroku retorted, slipping downward into a sitting position.

Kagome looked around the hut, and noticed the old Miko was nowhere to be seen. "Houshi-sama, where IS Kaede-sama?"

The Buddhist shrugged, "I imagine she is sleeping elsewhere."

At that time, Inuyasha came through the curtain-doors, and immediately plopped himself in a corner, huffing impatiently. "Where is that old hag, anyway?"

"Inuyasha… you should have more respect for your elders," Sango spoke softly. Before another word could be spoken, however, the old Miko came strolling through the door, a solemn smile on her old face. "Good morning, everyone. I trust ye are all ready to go?"

"Good morning to you also, Kaede-sama," Kagome returned, whilst the others nodded. "We were planning on setting out, once we had a meal. We won't travel far with empty stomachs, you know?"

"Ahh, I see," The old woman replied, "Well, then, I shall prepare some hot stew, and warm bread for you." Then left the room, to fetch the pots, and such.

And at the words 'stew', and 'bread', Shippou jumped almost directly out of Kagome's arms. "I'm awake!"

(fin)

I think this chapter turned up decent, length-wise. R & R!


	2. 2: Dangerous Trial

InuYasha 

Final Journey

2) First Trial on a Dangerous Road.

Later that day, the group had set off from Kaede's hut, after enjoying the delicious breakfast. The old miko told the group of a strange looking youkai headed up the mountain pass to the north, so Inuyasha decided to head north anyway. Kagome, supplied with a fresh quiver of arrows, and a re-strung bow, trudged a few paces behind the hanyou, who marched along the path in his prideful stride. Behind her, Sango walked along in her black skin-tight TaijiYa outfit, the 'Hiraikotsu' slung across her right shoulder. Kirara also perched on her shoulder, and was batting at a passing butterfly.

And a step behind her trudged the houshi, guiding his staff along the ground as he walked. Shippou had set himself on Miroku's shoulder, somewhat mimicking the neko youkai.

'So, we're headed up the mountains?' Kagome thought in the back of her mind. She didn't much like the thought of traveling through the mountains. Anything could happen, really. Still, she knew that once Inuyasha made up his mind, he would rarely be swayed.

Inuyasha in the meanwhile, trudged along the path, somewhat annoyed. Why the hell did he have to move so slowly because the others could not keep up with him? They had discussed it before they had left Kaede's hut. Inuyasha replayed it over in his mind.

)(start flashback)(

"Would you guys hurry the hell up? I'd like to make it up the mountains before the damn sun goes down." Inuyasha complained, standing at the edge of the village.

The others were just now coming out of the hut, each one prepped and ready to go. However, they were not ready to go dashing off right at the start. They had just eaten, after all. Inuyasha would probably call then lazy. But in fact, they were only human.

Kagome shouted after the hanyou, "We're coming, Inuyasha! Wait up, would you?"

The hanyou turned his nose up, and huffed, "I have to wait because you humans are so slow? It's no wonder we can never find Naraku!"

"Inuyasha, you must be patient. Becoming angered won't get us any closer to Naraku." The houshi instructed toward Inuyasha, as the others neared him.

Shippou popped up from underneath Kagome, hopping up into her arms, "He's right, Inuyasha!" The kitsune child pepped, "You got to learn to slow down, you big oaf!"

Inuyasha felt a vein pulse in his temple, as he clenched a fist and whacked the child in the skull, leaving a fair sized lump.

Sango stepped in, raising a palm to lightly stroke Kirara's neck, "They both are, Inuyasha."

'Oh great,' the hanyou thought, 'they're all going to start lecturing me, now.' His thoughts were cut off as Sango went on.

"We can't travel very fast, yet. It's still so early. If we do travel very fast, we will get much farther, but if we should be attacked up on the mountains, we won't have the strength to fight."

Inuyasha retorted with his usual smart-ass attitude, "Keh, spare me. What are you all worried about, anyway? You think I can't take care of myself? I--…" He was cut off once again, this time by Kagome. "That's not what we're saying, Inuyasha. What Sango meant was that WE would not be able to defend ourselves. Who knows what might happen up there? If multiple foes attack us, you won't be able to fend them all off, no matter how strong the Tetsusaiga is!"

To Inuyasha, it sounded like she doubted his power! What was she thinking? After everything the entire bunch had been through? "Listen here, Kagome, --…" Again, cut off. Kagome had had enough of this pointless arguing, "Osuwari!"

)(end flashback)(

"Inuyasha, do you sense anything yet? Kaede said a strange looking youkai was seen walking these paths." Sango asked from the near-rear end of the group. Inuyasha turned up his nose, breathing in the crisp mountain air. The sheer smell of the place nearly scent him into a dizzyfying trance, as the air was so pure.

"Nothing yet," Inuyasha answered, keeping his eyes locked forward, "but we should be getting pretty close."

"So…" Miroku began, "you intend to just keep walking until we find something?"

"That's the plan." Inuyasha answered again.

"So, Inuyasha. Exactly what kind of youkai is it?" Kagome puzzled, holding her bow to one side.

The hanyou huffed, crossing his arms within the flowing crimson sleeves of his haori, "How the hell am I supposed to know? I don't even smell anything."

"Kaede and the other villagers said they didn't get a good look at the youkai. Only that it was covered in white, and had long platinum hair," Sango pointed out.

'Long platinum hair?' Inuyasha thought, 'It couldn't be…'

Kagome took note of his seemingly worried state. She could not see his face per se, but he had hung his head somewhat low, and that always meant he was thinking. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

Jarred, Inuyasha turned his neck to look over his left shoulder to gaze at the girl. "I'm fine, don't worry about it. Let's just keep moving."

Undaunted by his arrogance, Kagome simply sighed, and kept walking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large-sized two-headed dragon marched down the brushy forest path, each footstep it took was a loud thud, and upon its back rode a small girl in a single white and orange plaid kimono. Leading the great youkai was a small green imp-like creature, in one of its small hands it held the reins, and in the other, a wooden staff that twisted upwards, with two heads upon the top. And leading the 'group' was a tall, silver figure.

"My lord," the young girl called, "Where are we going?"

"Silence, girl! Where we go is neither of our concern! Sesshoumaru-sama will decide where we go, and--!" The green imp ranted on in annoyance at the girl, who seemed to not even be paying attention. He was cut off, however.

"Jaken, that is quite enough." Sesshoumaru spoke, stopping in his stride, and turning to face them. "Inuyasha is nearby. It seems they are going after Naraku again." His voice was calm, collected.

Jaken looked excited for a moment, "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you going after Inuyasha again? May I come along this time?" The little imp seemed very excited, which was odd because he normally wished to avoid battle altogether.

The taikyoukai shook his head, "Not this time, Jaken. You will stay here and watch over Rin, and Ah-Uh." His golden hues looked toward the girl, who looked at him with disbelief. "But Sesshoumaru-sama, why must you fight with Inuyasha-sama again? I thought you cared not what becomes of him?"

"I do not. What becomes of my brother, I care not for. I simply wish to see if he has fully mastered the Tetsusaiga, yet." He answered. Then continued, "I will be back before noon. The two of you stay in this vicinity, and I'll return." Then, before either of them could reply, the taiyoukai was gone, not even a blur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for a while, so finally the group decided it was time to pick up the pace a little bit. Inuyasha was bounding down the path, Kagome clutching tightly to his shoulders, her legs digging into his sides to keep from flying off. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were riding upon the transformed Kirara, and managed to keep up with Inuyasha.

This is what the hanyou was waiting for, a chance to finally pick up the pace, and run. Then again, it would have been better if he did not have to carry Kagome on his back. It was like a burden to him, not being able to run freely about as he pleased. Even so, if it meant moving a lot faster than they had thus far, he wouldn't complain… much.

"Shouldn't be too far off now," Inuyasha called to the others, "I'm sensing some thick youkai 'jyaki' (demonic energy) nearby!"

This caught the others attention, and immediately readied for battle. Six pairs of eyes aimlessly darted to and fro, trying to spot the foe, which was obviously nearby.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called from above, "from which direction is the jyaki coming from?"

Inuyasha called for a quick halt, and skidded to a stop, Kagome sliding off his back, and looking about. Kirara landed nearby, and her passengers hopped off, though the neko stayed in her large form. The hanyou turned his neck upwards, and took in another deep scent of the area, then paused. "Wait a minute… I know that scent." Instinctively, his hand flew to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, ready to wield it should the situation call for it.

Confused, Kagome stepped up and placed a palm to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, what is it? What do you smell?"

The group had found themselves in a rather predicable area to stop. It was nothing but a straight flat piece, some five miles in the distance, the actual mountain itself stood. To their right was a clump of forest, but it soon ended as the rocky outcroppings of stone pillars rose up from the earth. To their left, a small spring of crisp mountain water, pure and delicious. Several small crevices and cracks were scattered loosely throughout the area, so one had to watch their step, or break a bone or two.

"Get back, all of you. That smell… there is no mistaking it… It's Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango question, lowering her weapon. "Can you be certain, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, no mistaking it. It's him all right." Inuyasha answered. "I'll take care of this!"

'Always so cocky…' Shippou thought, and took a seat upon the houshi's head, clinging to the sides of his skull for balance.

"You know… as many times as the two have fought, there is never a clear-cut winner," Sango said to the houshi.

He turned to the TaijiYa, and nodded. "You're right. The outcome is usually the same: Sesshoumaru leaves Inuyasha in a near-dead state, but never finishes him off. Instead, he always leaves."

Shippou looked down at the houshi, "Do you think it's because Sesshoumaru is starting to care for Inuyasha like a brother, and might join our side?"

"Hardly, Shippou-chan," Sango replied, "More or less, Sesshoumaru simply does not care what becomes of Inuyasha."

Inuyasha on the other hand had taken several paces ahead of everyone else. When Sesshoumaru did come looking for him, it was always a strict one on one fight, none other interfered. "I know you're out there, Sesshoumaru! Stop hiding and come out and fight!" Due to the nearby and distance mountain springs, and the slightly cool temperature, the geysers began producing a mass amount of fog and steam, which soon covered the entire area.

"A fog's beginning to role in… Be careful, Inuyasha!" Kagome called through the fog, but got no reply. So, she continued taking backward steps until she was standing beside the TaijiYa and houshi.

All was silent for a moment, until, suddenly, a single yellow line sliced through the mist, cracking across the hanyou's chest cavity, sending him backward. From the mist, there appeared the 'silver assassin', as often called by mortals, Sesshoumaru.

It did not take long for him to recover from the surprise attack, and Inuyasha was once again back on his feet, ripping the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard, and holding it out in front of him. Sesshoumaru, however, only stared on with an emotionless stare. He had not even drawn his own weapon yet.

"Inuyasha, you have nowhere to run. This time, your life belongs to me."

)(fin)(

Read and Review, you know the drill!


End file.
